In practice, construction machines of this type, for the processing and/or transport of mixed materials having a temperature-dependent viscosity, e.g., asphalt, are known in the form of road finishers or feeders. They are used in road building for the laying of layers, or for the building of other paved trails. They process material which is still hot, and the material is distributed and compacted on the surface to be paved. The temperature of the paving material and a homogeneous temperature distribution inside the paving material plays a decisive role for the quality of the paving result. The prior art described below discloses different means and methods to keep the temperature of the material on a desired level at different places of the construction machine and to keep the temperature distribution homogeneous, respectively.
Documents DE 2 140 058 A and DE 7 127 605 U, which are both in the name of the applicant, each disclose a scraper plate which is provided for guiding the material in the area of the lateral distribution screw. This plate is configured to be heatable.
DE 2 312 188 A discloses a mastic asphalt road finisher which includes heatable screw conveyors that transport the material from a front side to a rear side of the road finisher. These screw conveyors are surrounded by heatable troughs.
Other heatable material conveyor systems in road finishers and material conveyor system including heating devices are known from DE 20 2010 005 125 U1 in the name of the applicant, and from DE 198 09 435 A1. DE 2 219 569 A shows a road finisher that comprises screw conveyors which are arranged in heatable tubes.